Be-Knighted (John Smith 10)
Story In town, Chromastone, Gwen and Kevin, having absorbed metal, are fighting a group of Forever Knights. The Knights were firing lasers from laser lances, while Chromastone stands in front of Gwen and Kevin, absorbing all the laser attacks. Knight: Fight! Destroy John Smith, and get our revenge! Kevin: What did you do to these guys? Destroy a castle? Chromastone: I haven’t even seen any Forever Knights since that time they kidnapped Ship. I don’t know what they’re talking about. Gwen: Maybe we should get them to talk. Kevin: Rrright. Because you loved our interrogation skills last time. Gwen: If you weren’t so violent. Kevin: How else are you to do an interrogation? If we held hands and offered cookies, then it’d just be talking. Chromastone: (hit by a big laser) Urg. Don’t mind me. (sarcastically) I’m having so much fun. (Chromastone raises his arms, and fires a giant ultraviolet energy beam, causing an explosion by the Knights. The smoke clears, and the Knights were down. They then get up and retreat.) Gwen: You were supposed to catch one of them. Chromastone: Sorry, but it’s not like I’m a stretching alien. (Chromastone reverts) Kevin: Still, they were out to get you, man. They must think you did something to them. John: Then I suggest that we find out what. End Scene Gwen: This has to be one of your most craziest ideas. (They had parked Kevin’s car hidden in the bushes, as they were approaching a Forever Knight castle.) John: Stupidest, maybe. But not my craziest. Kevin: He’s got a point. Gwen: Whatever. I still don’t think this is a good idea. They make it to the wall, and Gwen creates a mana platform. They get on it, and it rises up, going up several floors. They find a window, and Kevin absorbs the concrete from the bricks, and forces the window open. The three go inside. Gwen: How are we going to figure out the intel that we’re looking for? John: I’ll become an alien that’ll allow me to overhear them without them being any the wiser. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Rath: RATH! Gwen: (whispering) John! Shush! Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ GWEN TENNYSON! YOU CAN’T SILENCE THE RATH! THE RATH WILL SAY WHATEVER HE WANTS TO SAY, HOWEVER HE WANTS TO SAY IT! AND HE’LL DO IT WITH STYLE! (Rath is then hit by a laser blast. He turns, and the hallway was swarming with Forever Knights, firing at them.) HA! YOU THINK THAT WILL HURT ME, TINY KNIGHTS? WELL LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ TINY KNIGHTS! I’M GOING TO SQUASH YOU ALL LIKE BUGS! Rath charges forward, ramming the Knights and sending several of them into the air. Gwen and Kevin follow, Kevin punching Knights in the way. Gwen: Kevin! Not helping! Kevin: Why not? It can’t get any worse. Especially with that. (Rath picks up two Knights, wielding them as nun-chucks.) Rath: ROAAAR! YOU GUYS ARE PRETTY GOOD NUN-CHUCKS, NUN-CHUCK GUYS! I AM NOW A NUN-CHUCK MASTER! Gwen: John! Put them down! Rath: WELL, LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ GWEN TENNYSON! (Rath reverts, the Knights falling to the ground.) John: Uh, run! (John runs, and Gwen and Kevin follow.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin go into a room, hiding from the Knights. Gwen: (sarcastically) Well, that went as planned. John: It’s not my fault that this thing malfunctioned. (Referring to the Omnitrix) It really does give me a mis-transformation one in every four transformations. Then, a laser blast hits the three of them, knocking them down. John struggles to get up, but a Knight puts his foot on him, forcing him down. The Knight points the tip of a lance at him. Knight: Don’t you dare move. (John’s head was facing the left, and he notices that the Omnitrix face was up, showing a hologram. He moves his arm and slams it into the ground, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! Two strings of bandages stretch from Mummy Dusk’s back, and shoot at the Knight. The Knight dodges, moving his foot off Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk stands, and stretches his fist. The Knight raises his lance, blocking the fist. The Knight uses the lance to cut through the fist, and fires an energy blast. Mummy Dusk’s head is split, then reforms. Mummy Dusk charges forward, and the Knight swings the lance again. Mummy Dusk dodges, and gets behind the Knight, wrapping his bandage body around the Knight. Knight: Urg! Let go of me! (The Knight drops the lance.) Mummy Dusk: As if that’ll happen. Voice: Sir Driscoll! What is going on? (Mummy Dusk turns, seeing Winston. Gwen and Kevin get up, and see him as well.) Gwen: Winston? Is that you? Winston: Hello, maiden Gwen. Kevin: (confused) Who’s this guy? Gwen: That’s Winston, the squire that you interrogated last time. Kevin: Huh, really? Mummy Dusk: I don’t remember him. (Turns to Driscoll) Now start talking. What do you guys think that I’ve done to you, before tonight? Driscoll: You assaulted and partially destroyed one of our castles. Kevin: Called it. Mummy Dusk: Not now, Kevin. Why do you think I did it? Driscoll: You used a big, dinosaur-like alien, using its supreme strength to destroy us. (Mummy Dusk lets go of Driscoll, freeing him) What are you doing? Mummy Dusk: Being honest. (Hits Omnitrix, reverting) John: I didn’t destroy that castle. I don’t even have a form like the one you’re talking about. I only fight your Knights when you guys do stupid things in town. Driscoll: (stares at John’s eyes) I’m familiar with how the Plumbers work, and I know that you are telling the truth. However, something destroyed the castle. John: We’ll keep an eye out for whatever did this. Driscoll: That won’t be necessary. We’ll find and punish the creature. Now, (points to a window) Get out of my castle. End Scene At a different castle, a tower and wall were destroyed. There’s a hole in the wall. On one of the towers is a humanoid silhouette. The figure looks up to the sky, and roars. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Winston Villans *Forever Knights **Driscoll Aliens *Chromastone *Rath (Accidental transformation) *Mummy Dusk Trivia *Winston returns, though John and Kevin don't remember him. *It's revealed that something destroyed a Forever Knight Castle. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights